Waiting For Her
by chattyxx
Summary: "Was she ever his, anyway?" One-shot (Sasuke x FemNaru one sided love)
1. Waiting For Her

_I do not own Naruto nor receive any profits from it._

Was she ever his, anyway?

_She was walking briskly, a cloak fluttering behind her, her blonde hair in two pigtails._

The blonde haired, free spirited girl, didn't simply belong to a single person, although many wished that they would be lucky enough to capture her heart, everyone knew they probably never could. She had much too big of a heart to only gift it to a single person. She was overfilling with love, and no matter how much a person loved her, she was never meant for only one person. She was born to lead, to inspire and everyone else was born to follow after her. Along the way, people would be there for her, they would advise her, but no matter how she deluded herself into thinking of everyone as her allies, it was plenty obvious to onlookers that there was no one that could shine as bright as her, and beside her, everyone dimmed in comparison. It didn't stop her suitors though, she was, like Shino had said, a honey pot attracting all sort of insects. She was made to shine, like the sun over Konoha. Clouds may try to shield her away, but she would come back up soon after.

_She ignored the people running after her._

She was a shining entity Sasuke wanted so much to grasp in his hands. He wanted to use his fingers and shield her brilliance from the world. She meant the entire world to him, and he would do anything for her. He watched her from afar, silent and waiting for her to stop and turn around.

_He prays she would turn around_

Sasuke would never admit it to anyone else but he had noticed, that after he came back to Konoha, after the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruko, who had once seemed like a overconfident kunoichi who could not actually do anything and was all talk, had grown to become a beautiful woman, a capable kunoichi, and was now closer to becoming Hokage than ever. She was the epitome of a perfect kunoichi. She was beautiful, strong, and confident. She was moving on so fast and he was left behind so fast.

_He rushes in front of her, trying to slow her down. She smiles at him, beautifully captivating him._

She was not the only one really. The rest of the Konoha 12, the group that had banded together and became closer from the chunnin exams were all becoming exceptional shinobi. And he felt that although everyone tried not to make it obvious, he never had a place in that group. It had been simply the 'Konoha 11' for as far as anyone could remember. He had not spent time with them, he had not grown with them. The years he spent away from Konoha set him apart from the rest. They laughed together, they had inside jokes and they had bonds with each other Sasuke could never hope to achieve with them.

_She walks through him, Kiba runs up to her and whispers in her ear. She laughs and continues walking. Step by step._

After returning to Konoha, Sasuke has been treated as a walking time bomb, and the only person who treated him the same nowadays was Naruko and Sakura. They were Team 7 once, the team that had some of the most potential. They were the rookies that had braved through the chunnin test together. They were apprentices to the three Legendary Sannin and they had surpassed everyone in their graduating class already. Yet it was not the same. Team 7 used to have this chemistry, this spark of brilliance, they were close, two of them being orphans. Now all that was left was their teamwork on the battlefield. They complimented each other perfectly, but their bonds as friends were no longer that close.

_He sees in her hand a picture of Team 7. His smile falters when he realises she is also holding a picture of all her precious people. Was that all he was to her? One of the many precious people she had?_

She had done so much while he was away, she had saved the village, made new friends, completed so many missions. She had left him behind, walking towards a brighter future. He had simply become one of her many friends, one of the many she had saved from darkness. He was no longer someone special, because he was but one of those she had impacted throughout her life so far. She had been the hero of the Fourth Shinobi War, she had hurt herself trying to save everyone. She is revered now, a model kunoichi. Sasuke was only admired for his skills in mastering the Sharingan.

_People are cheering her name from behind yet she does not stop._

She stayed the same throughout the years, in terms of her personality. It was as bright as ever, it drew people to her, and it drew suitors, friends, and even stalkers. She had simply laughed, a light laugh, like the sound of wind chimes, and she had shrugged them off kindly. He had wished, hoped that perhaps it was because of him, perhaps she was waiting for him. Yet he knew it was not true. She was only looking forward now. And all that is in her vision is the Hokage seat. He was waiting for her to look to her side. He would be waiting there, never overtaking her, and trying not to be left behind.

_The Hokage seat appears in her vision. The Hokage hat and robes are neatly placed on the chair. He watches her, she steps with determination towards the empty seat. Tsunade-sama, the last living member of the Sannin and the Godaime Hokage waits for her behind the chair._

Sasuke looked at the blonde girl in the distance walking towards the tree he was on. He had deemed this his favourite place after the war ended. He was always here now, because he could not stand the glares and the whispers. Perhaps this was how Naruko felt before she became a hero.

_Please. Please Naruko, look to the side. Look at me dobe, I've been here waiting for you. Please slow down. He walks beside her, his speed matching hers. Yet his feet felt heavier than usual and she seemed to be walking even faster than she normally did._

He had tried, yet she had shot him down, describing them as _friends_. _Friends_. That word may have once been enough for him, when he had been content in watching from afar. When they were children. Now, they weren't children anymore. He just wished that Naruko would see him soon. He would wait forever for Naruko, for he knew that for now, she belonged to the whole of Konoha, she belonged to all those lives she had saved, and maybe, just maybe, one day she would stop in her tracks and turn around, smile her little smile and offer him a hand. He would take it, and they would spend the rest of their lives with each other.

_He was getting left behind. He knew with every step, she walked further from him._

But for now, he will wait, he will try to make himself worthy of her.

_He sank down to his knees._

"Hey Sasuke! What'cha doing standing there like that?" a familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He leapt down from his spot on the tree, a little smirk coming onto his face. He walked towards the blonde kunoichi and hugged her, he buried his nose in the crook of her neck. He had to bend down a little, she was not very tall despite the number of years she had to grow.

_She slows down a little. He stares at her back, a tear sliding down from his red eyes the colour of blood._

She squawked, struggling a little. "Stop it and hug me dobe." His voice broke a little, a tear sliding down his face. He did not know why he felt like crying, bit was as if all the years of missing Naruko had finally caught up to him. The girl stiffened, before wrapping her hands around him as well.

_She turns around and smiles a mischievous smile._

She was warm and comforting. Sasuke smiled. He would chase after her and he would wait for her, she is the only person he would ever wait for. She is the only one worthy and Uchihas may not be the most patient creatures, but she was the only exception.

_"Try and catch up Sasuke-teme." Then she walks away again. He picks himself up, racing off in the direction she walked._

_Slowly but surely, he would get closer._

chattyxx here:

hey~ okay. So it's edited, so here it is. FemNaru x Sasuke. One of my fave ships, I hope you enjoyed this. Keep a look out for more of this series of one-shots. I'll post the series soon, it won't be in this like story thing, the series of one-shots will be like on their own. Just keep a lookout on my profile. It'll be Neji next maybe? I'm still depressed from what happened. Okay. No spoilers. That's all I guess. Oh yeah. Sakura fans, there may be a one-shot coming up 3

signing out,

chattyxx

_"_You're wrong, that's not what makes a shinobi. You never did get it, a real ninja is one who endures no matter what gets thrown at him... Let me explain something to you, there is only one thing that matters if you are a shinobi, and it isn't the number of jutsu you possess. All you do need, is the guts to never give up._" -Jiraiya_


	2. Sequel! (ShikaNaru)

So I finally got around to writing another one-shot based on another of my faves X Naruko, and I'm sorry if it isn't what you expected, because the pairing here is... SHIKANARU! Another one of my fave ships, and I really enjoyed writing it, so do go and read it! The title is The Queen and Her Shadow, just click on my profile to find it. It's a little bit sad, cos I wanted it to be in the style of Waiting for Her.

This will probably be the sequence of one-shots with many pairings with Fem!Naru, so bear with it, and if it isn't your cup of tea, do check out my other stories. Anyway, next one will probably be GaaNaru, because... well, Gaara is cool, and I ship them so much. It may be a while before I post another one, so let me just say that I'm really grateful for all you guys reading this.

Signing out,

Chattyxx


End file.
